Linked
by dont.blink.or.youre.dead
Summary: Discontinued. View "This Is the Story of How I Lived".
1. Chapter 1

**Um, okay. So, hi, if anyone actually ends up reading this. Constructive criticism is okay, but please don't cyberbully. Thanks :)**

**This is post-Journey's End, but pre-Planet of the Dead. It's hopefully going to be like an entire series between Donna and Christina. Probably a good idea to have seen the first episode of season 2 of Supernatural, as the main character makes a reference with a huge spoiler about John Winchester. It's also going to be a crossover of Season 1 later on, but not for a while. Can't tell you exactly when because of spoilers and all that.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Moffat, so I don't own Doctor Who. However, don't kidnap my OC. Key word: MY.**

.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.

The British airport could have been blowing up for all I knew. The saddest episode of Supernatural I had ever seen had just ended, and Carry On My Wayward Son was blasting into my headphones. I didn't even realize I was making walrus noises until I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I took my headphones off and looked at the person.

"Hey, are you okay?" I started at his British voice before I remembered that this was England.

"Yeah, fine. It's just feels." At his confused expression I elaborated. "I watched a really sad episode of a TV show I'm getting into. The main characters' dad just got shot to save his older son from a coma."

He barely seemed to be paying attention to me. "Are you American?" I nodded. "Are you on holiday?"

"We say vacation, but yeah. I was visiting my uncle at his farmhouse thingy, but I'm going back to San Francisco in about an hour."

He grinned and said "Thingy. Quite like that word." He gestured toward a chair like he wanted to sit down.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks. But isn't it odd, living somewhere where the earth can move any second?"

"No, not really. It doesn't normally, and even if it does, I haven't actually felt one. They're normally low-grade."

"Oh." We sat awkwardly for about five seconds. "Probably should have introduced myself first. I'm the Doctor."

I laughed. "Are we just going for random words as names because we don't know if the other person is a psychopath or not?"

He acted like he got asked that question daily. "No, that's my actual name." He pulled a leather wallet out of his pocket and gave it to me with the inside showing. There was a blank piece of paper inside. "Got an ID and everything."

"Okay… I don't know about England, but American IDs come as plastic cards. They also come with some sort of design and not plain white. Did you really make that wallet thing just so you could show people a fake ID and not get arrested?" He looked surprised, but didn't say anything. "Okay, _Doctor_. Nice to meet you. I'm the Dalek. Unless you want to call me Gabby."

His expression suddenly grew strained, but he smiled like nothing was wrong. "Yeah, definitely going for Gabby. Where did you hear that other one?"

"I just feel like the words Doctor and Dalek are…linked. It's weird to go for appointments. They must think I'm slightly crazy because I say that word a lot, but it's only…Hey!" He had gone beyond strained and anxiously stood up, listening to something I couldn't hear over the airport noises. "Doc-"

He rounded on me. "Don't finish that word. I don't want them to know who I am yet. But how are they here, they're gone, I put them back into the Void! Lost Rose doing it too..." He stared at the ground, clearly trying to hold back memories.

I hated to interrupt his clear grief, but I didn't understand. "Who are they?"

He gestured to the terminal. "Ask them yourself."

I put my laptop and headphones on the floor so that I could stand up and turn around to face the tunnel you walk through to get to the plane. Metallic stomping was coming from it, and I could swear I'd heard it before. As the first row came into view, I looked at them, staring in horror. "Doctor, they're Cybermen."

He stopped looking at the tunnel and the metal men to grab my shoulders and turn me to face him. He took his coat off quickly. "Why are you doing that? Those robots could kill us any time they want to, and you're worried about being too warm?"

"It's not about my temperature, I just need to get something. Gabby, you knew their name. When I put the Cybermen and the Daleks in the Void, I told the TARDIS to make sure no one knew anything about them. Not even residual memory could get through - well, unless you're UNIT or Torchwood, but you can't be. You're American. How did you remember?" He pulled a thing from his suit.

"Why did you steal my name? And really, Cybermen? It's a name that comes straight from the 60s." I turned my head around to see him shining the thing in my face, making an ear-shattering noise. I smacked it away from me as I continued. "What the hell are_ they_?"

.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.

**So, that's the first chapter. No, Gabby telling the Doctor about the Cybermen and then forgetting was not accidental, and I'll explain it eventually. Not anytime soon. I'm going to update at least every other week (going for the longest amount of time so I don't break any promises). I know how it feels to be following fanfictions that never update (*cough cough* four of the eleven that I'm reading), and I'm never going to do that to even one person. If you follow me, I'm not going to be a jerk about it. I might not thank you then because I suck at that stuff, but I'm thanking you now. You're amazing. I'm aiming to update next week, so see you then (hopefully)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So, Chapter 2. I'll put a line at the beginning of where I changed the story. Sorry I spent so long on hiatus. Explanation at the beginning author's note next chapter.**

**I do realize that Supernatural doesn't play Carry On My Wayward Son until the last episode of season 2, and I did imply otherwise early on in the first chapter. I will explain eventually, I promise. Right now? Review of the end of chapter 1, then you all get chapter 2.**

* * *

_I put my laptop and headphones on the floor so that I could stand up and turn around to face the tunnel you walk through to get to the plane. Metallic stomping was coming from it, and I could swear I'd heard it before. As the first row came into view, I looked at them, staring in horror. "Doctor, they're Cybermen."_

_He stopped looking at the tunnel and the metal men to grab my shoulders and turn me to face him. He took his coat off quickly. "Why are you doing that? Those robots could kill us any time they want to, and you're worried about being too warm?"_

_"It's not about my temperature, I just need to get something. Gabby, you knew their name. When I put the Cybermen and the Daleks in the Void, I told the TARDIS to make sure no one knew anything about them. Not even residual memory could get through - well, unless you're UNIT or Torchwood, but you can't be. You're American. How did you remember?" He pulled a thing from his suit._

_Why did you steal my name? And really, Cybermen? It's a name that comes straight from the 60s." I turned my head around to see him shining the thing in my face, making an ear-shattering noise. I smacked it away from me as I continued. "What the hell are they?"_

* * *

The Doctor stared at me, evil flashlight still whirring in his hand. The robots kept walking up the tunnel, and people outside our bubble were beginning to notice. There was a little kid next to us, a six-year-old boy who was telling his mommy about the silver Iron Men and asking why they weren't red and gold. "Doctor!"

He shook his head. "Right! Cybermen. Electromagnetic pulse should deactivate their emotional inhibitors. Mile radius, do you think?"

"Wouldn't that take out everything electronic?"

With a grin going across his face, he replied "Oh, yes!"

"Including the planes. They could crash."

The grin faded. "Oh. Right… TARDIS, then. I can blast them with huon energy. Should disintegrate them pretty well."

"Okay, great. You're making up words again, but that's just fine. Where's the…thing you said?"

"Allons-y!" He darted off into the main body of the airport without explaining the newest fake word, and I followed him, apologetically bursting through groups of people and their stuff. His head kept bobbing, always about five feet ahead of me. I put on a burst of speed, thanking God that my mom made me stay on the track team. We quickly grew to be level.

"Yet another made-up word, Doctor." I joked.

He grinned at me, probably happy that I was keeping up well. "That one actually wasn't. It's French for 'Let's go.'"

"Okay, good. You could actually make sense to some people!"

"Gabby, I never make sense to anyone," he said. As an afterthought, he added "Myself included."

We both laughed, and we both kept running, miraculously not passing any security. It seemed like a blessing for the first few seconds, but then it began to worry me. "Doctor, why –"

A Cyberman stepped out from a bathroom hallway, dead people lying at its feet. The terminal behind it had more Cybermen, systematically shooting everyone in sight. A security guard pulled out her radio, frantically calling for backup before her sentence was cut off. The Doctor stared in shock at the bodies. I was freaking out pretty extremely too, at least on the inside. So this was the reason nobody was in the main hallway. They were all trying to save the dead and dying here.

I gently tugged at the Doctor's arm. "Come on, we should keep-" He broke away from me to storm straight at the Cyberman whose back was to us.. I gave up hope of trying to leave and instead focused on not letting him commit suicide. "Doctor!"

All the Cybermen stopped killing and turned around at the one word. The name Doctor had to mean something to them. My suspicion was confirmed when the nearest Cyberman turned around and stated, "The Doctor and his companion will be taken to Cyber Control. Follow."

"I really hope you've got a plan," I said as we marched to who knows where in the middle of an army of robots that had been killing everything in sight a few minutes before.

"Um." He looked at the ground.

"Are you kidding me? These things could start killing again any second and you're ad libbing?"

"Well, yeah. Usually works."

"Usually." I glared at him. "You do this _all the time_?"

"Yup." He popped his lips on the p, like this was some kind of joke to him.

"And you're not dead." This isn't possible.

"No. But I sort of died… about nine times now."

"By sort of you mean…"

"Died, then came back to life."

"You're kidding." I looked over. He seemed completely serious. "Okay, not kidding. Perfect. I'm surrounded by loads of things that could possibly kill me and a zombie."

"Call me whatever you want, just be quiet. I'm thinking." He pulled his flashlight from his suit and started whirring it at the Cybermen. "So that's why they weren't upgrading the people. They're something new."

"Oh, really? I see things like this all the time, what about you?" Hopefully zombies understood sarcasm. And didn't eat brains. An apocalypse of running zombie doctors would frankly suck.

"Yeah, actually, I do. Last time was about four and a half years ago. But that's only the outer shell. The normal Cybermen upgrade, not kill. These…their organic matter isn't human or alien. And look at them." He gestured. "They're practically deaf. Haven't heard a word we've said since they started marching us to their headquarters. It seems like they can only see and talk. We can't get to the TARDIS, because they'll see us and start shooting, but I can…yeah, I definitely can. Gabby, I need your laptop."

I frowned as I took my backpack off and rifled through it. "So, how are you going to…shit." He stared at me while I panicked. "Oh my god, I'm so stupid. It was my four-hundred-dollar _laptop_, and I left it there. It's back at the terminal." We passed by a door, and I stepped inside. It was a broom cupboard. I had no idea why I did that. I was about to walk out before I got shot by a robot, but the Doctor looked in on the open door. He gave my feet a pointed look. "What? Converses are popular in America. They're kind of unisex." He continued to look at my feet. No, not at them, beyond them. At a ventilation grate on the wall. I gave him an exasperated look as his face lit up. "Gabby, can you let me get to that thing?"

"Doctor, we are _not_ going to climb through the vents!" I realized my mistake as the army turned to us.

He darted inside and slammed the door just in time to not get shot. The Cybermen gathered around the now-crowded broom cupboard as the Doctor pointed his flashlight at the edges of the grate. The cover fell off. "Sorry to tell you this, Gabby, but right now we don't have a lot of options. After you." He did his best to gesture to the hole in the wall with the extra foot of space he had. The Cybermen began pounding the door, and it started to give. Broom cupboards aren't exactly fortified with steel.

I clambered into the hole and found myself in a maze of silver walls almost exactly the same color as the Cybermen outside. The Doctor crawled in behind me, sticking the grate back to the wall from the inside. We crawled forward. I was pretty much on autopilot, not consciously choosing a direction to go. We turned corners and must have crawled through half the airport before I fell through a maintenance shaft without noticing. The Doctor's entrance was more graceful. He sat and jumped. "How did you know which way to go?" he asked as he landed perfectly in a crouch.

"I don't know. Guess I just got lucky."

"Yep, very lucky. Oh, am I glad to see you!" He walked past me and began searching through his pockets in front of a tall, dark blue box that said POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX at the top.

"You're talking to inanimate objects now."

He glanced at me as he pulled out a key and began unlocking the door. "Oi! Don't insult her. Not a good start. Gabby, TARDIS. TARDIS, Gabby."

We almost got killed looking for a zombie's pet wooden box. And someone probably stole my laptop. He was still unlocking the door. Hopefully that energy stuff he mentioned would get the Cybermen away from the airport. He walked into the box, leaving the door open as if he expected me to follow him into the three-foot-wide area. I just leaned on the outside of the box. My bubble had already been violated enough with the broom cupboard thing, but he called me in. "Gabby, just walk in. Quickly, please."

"We won't both fit along with whatever computer thing you've got that'll release the energy stuff," I said as I looked inside, expecting to see his back about a foot away. I did see it, but the distance was more like ten feet than one. "Oh. Never mind that. I'm coming. Soon…" There had to be some kind of wall mural thing with a door in the middle of it. I walked to the side of the box and put my hand in front of me, expecting to feel a painted wall. My hand kept on going, like there was air in front of me. I slowly walked around the box, waiting to feel a wall eventually. No such luck. The door was still open, so I walked in and shut it. "Okay. So you've got a box that's bigger on the inside. Anything else you want to tell me?"

He continued fiddling with the controls of some circle thing he was at, glancing up while he did it. "I'm not a zombie, I'm an alien." I was still in shock from the box thing, but apparently he thought I didn't believe him. "Take my pulse. I've got two hearts."

He had a box that was _bigger on the inside_. "You know what, I don't need to. Box situation cinched it pretty well." I paused, trying to get my head around the whole thing. "I'm not important just now, though. Getting rid of the Cybermen is. Did you do the energy thing yet?"

"She's the TARDIS, not just a random box. And I'm doing it now. Shouldn't take two seconds." He flipped a final switch, and the central console emitted a golden pulse of light. It passed through the walls quickly, but not before it got through me, giving me a warm feeling that also seemed…wrong in some small way. I felt an urge to get out of the TARDIS, so I darted out the door and away from the room.

I came out right where the Doctor and I came across that Cyberman killing spree. I turned away from the people lying there, hoping to get away from the bodies before I barfed. Someone said, "Hey, lady, would you mind telling me why I chose to sleep here?"

One of the people was sitting up, seemingly unharmed. The rest followed. I grinned and ran back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was staring at the door, apparently at a loss for why I did the thing. "Doctor, you really have to see this." I ran to grab his hand, and he followed me as I retraced my steps back to the hallway. Everyone was standing by now. "They didn't kill, they just made everyone unconscious."

He didn't seem like he heard what I said. "Doctor?"

"Yeah. Heard you. It just doesn't make sense. Why do all this and not kill or upgrade?" He appeared lost in thought, then finally shook himself like a wet dog. "Still – can't be helped. They're gone now. There's not even a data core or anything, because the huon energy would have taken out anything that's not contemporary human tech. Or the TARDIS."

"Sorry about that. The data core thing, not the TARDIS being not disintegrated. That second one is good." I hate my mouth. And my brain! "I'm such an idiot! The reporters are probably all over this. I've got to let my family know I'm okay." I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed. I wasn't sure if my parents would answer, it being something like four in the morning in California. The answering machine came on, infuriatingly slowly. When it finally beeped, I said, "Hi, Mom and Dad. Not sure if Uncle John said there was something going on at the airport I'm in. Anyway, there was, but it's over and I'm completely okay. Probably going to be a long wait for another plane, but yeah. I'm – " The phone suddenly cut out with a loud beep. I hadn't pressed the end call button.

I glanced over at the Doctor. "Can that alien flashlight thing fix phones? I think mine broke."

He pulled it out of his pocket. "Sonic screwdriver, and yes. Let me see it?"

I handed it to him. "How is that thing a screwdriver?"

He acted completely offended. "Oi! Don't diss the sonic. Alien, remember?" He pointed the fl-_sonic_ at my phone and made the end light up blue. "Your phone isn't broken, Gabby."

I didn't understand. "Why did it just cut out, then?"

"Must have been something at the other end." He continued scanning the phone.

There was no way my parents were awake yet. "Could you tell exactly what happened?" Please not a burglar. If someone else was in the house _while they were asleep_…

"It sounds like the receiver at the other end was smashed. Quickly, too." He put away the screwdriver. "Gabby, it's okay. We can go there now and make sure your parents are okay."

"How? It'll be at least an hour before we can get on a plane, thirteen more before we actually get to San Francisco, - " I was starting to get hysterical, and that wouldn't help anything. I took a deep breath and waited a few seconds to calm down. "If they're being hurt, they're being hurt now, and the police will take too long to get there."

The Doctor grabbed my hand and ran back to the TARDIS, practically dragging me. "Remember how this thing wiped out the Cybermen?"

"That's great, but we aren't going to kill whoever's attacking them. And there's still the problem about getting there in – "

"Time?" He pulled a key on a string out from under his jacket.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He threw open the doors. "Welcome to my time machine. Are you coming?"

I stepped inside without even a smile. Joking wasn't exactly appropriate. For all I knew, my parents could be dead.

* * *

**Aaand the action begins. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it's going to be a very short one. I should post the new chapter within a couple days. Sorry I revised this so many times. I thought this ending would fit better with the beginning of Chapter 3. Enter Winchesters (just after 3x12). Absolutely essential to have seen that, or it will be completely spoiled for you.  
**


	3. Sorry

**Okay, hi again. I'm sorry about leaving you guys hanging, and I didn't exactly have a good reason for this long. I'm a huge jerk, I know, and I'm sorry. If any of you read the second revision to ch2, double sorry because of the cliffhanger.**

**If you look at my stories, you'll see that I've published a "second" one, titled ****_This Is The Story of How I Lived_****. Quotation marks around second because it will be replacing this one, though I still don't want to delete my first attempt at writing individually. I have my reasons for replacing this one, such as:**

**1\. I don't know if anyone reading this has seen Classic Who, but apparently Gabby is already a canon character. I have no idea why she left the show (not the actress probably wanting to stop, the explanation the writers gave for her character not being there anymore), so I don't know if the Doctor will act normal around someone with the same name. And if he would act differently, then I have no idea how. So, in place of Gabby, the OC will be named Kate Thomas. 10 hasn't met Kate Stewart yet, so it's okay.**

**2\. I tried to do the cryptic one-word thing for the title, but it wasn't really going to work out. The new title fits better with the story, but I don't want anyone to be confused when you look at the stories you're following and have absolutely no idea when you followed that story.**

**3\. Chapter one was terrible. There were a lot of views, but the follow/favorite count was extremely low. I'm putting this out so people can enjoy it, but it didn't look like many people were. If you did enjoy this version, that's a second reason I'm keeping it up.**

**So yeah. Hopefully you guys like the revision. I'll be working on it a lot more, so the update gap will be less. If you want to read the new version, please view the stories in my profile.**


End file.
